


What hurts the most

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Domestic Violence, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Murder, Pre-Relationship, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Domi and Rafa have an unusual day.
Relationships: Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunasenzanotte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/gifts).



If Domi had thought I would turn out to be a normal day he had been wrong. It had been a year he had left the academy. One year he had been assigned to his partner and mentor Rafael Nadal who was also his adopted father. They were about to pull over to get some lunch when they got the call. 

"To all units we have a guy that wants to jump off a bridge."

Rafa had been about to get out of the car when their colleague gave them the adress. They were two blocks away. Domi sideglanced the Spaniard who comfirmed that they would deal with it. The sirens of their car blaring. Domi had never had such a situation. Yet. Usually he would get complaints from neighbors who said someone was listening to music too loud. Or he had to rescue cats from trees. 

At least he hadn't been in a shoot out or robbery. 

A guy trying to jump off a bridge though ?? 

Sirens blaring Rafa made his way through the traffic. A mass of people had gathered right in front of the bridge. Their phones out. Filming and taking pictures. The guy wanted to kill himself and those people had the nerve to film him instead of trying to help him. At least someone must have dialed 911 because otherwise Rafa and him wouldn't be here. 

"You ok Domi ??"

The Austrian shook his head. He was really angry with the crowd. But maybe it was the crowd that convinced the guy to not actually jump ?? Maybe. Domi hoped. He needed time and patience now. The bystanders were laughing and Domis blood boiled. 

"I'll take care of the guy you take care of the bystanders ??"

Domi had never taken the "wheel" but he had heard from someone of the crowd that the guy was close to his age. So naturally he wouldn't listen to someone like Rafa but maybe, hopefully he would listen to him. Rafa nodded and yelled at the people to get away from the bridge. 

"Dominic please be careful."

Domi nodded. He had the urge to give Rafa his gun but one could never know. One of those guys could snap and drag Domi with him into the abyss. Or he could have a knife or gun. No one knew. Carefully Domi climbed over the railing on to the structure of the bridge. Thank God he wasn't afraid of heights. 

Like Domi had suspected the guy was young. He may be even younger than him. He was just wearing a white T-shirt and sweatpants and some rugged sneakers. His skin was red and raw from the cold. It was late November. If Domi wouldn't have seen him on the bridge he would have said that the guy had a deathwish. Which he obviously had because otherwise he wouldn't try to jump off a damn bridge. 

Rafa was yelling at the mass behind him. The guy hadn't seen him yet. He had his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Domi thought about his options obviously he didn't want to spook the guy. 

"Hey", he said gently.

The guy flinched and stiffened almost immediately. Never removing his hands from his face. Domi had proceeded to sit on the bridge. His feet dangling in the air. 

"My name is Dominic. What is yours ??"

Of course they had been trained to talk to suicidal victims but no one could foresee what would really happen. The guy continued to sob. His frame shivering from the cold. God he would get frostbite and hypothermia. 

Engage in dialogue is what they had told him at the academy.

"Do you have any family ??"

The guy flinched hard. Ok that had obviously been the wrong question. Domi was going by the book here. Asking the most basic of questions maybe it was the wrong approach. 

"Do you like dogs ??"

Anyone liked dogs right ?? Domi waited and the guy nodded hesitantly. Good. Very good. 

"Do you have any pets then ??"

The Austrian saw the hesitation but then the guy nodded. 

"Do they have a name ??"

For the first time the guy removed his hands from his face. His eyes puffy and red from crying. His lips chapped and torn from the cold. Now that Domi looked at him he seemed thin. 

"Lövik."

Domi tilted his head in confusion. Oh. Right the dog.

"It's a nice name. Does it mean something ??"

Domi had never heard such a name. He was still trying to talk to the guy and talk him out of jumping off a bridge. 

"Little lion."

"That sounds nice. Would you tell me your name too ??"

The guy hesitated. Then he looked at Domi. His eyes huge. Scared and hurt. 

"Alexander but you can call me Sascha."

Domi nodded. Good. Establish a relationship thats what they had said at the academy.

"You can call me Domi. My friends call me Domi. Is there anyone I can call for you ?? Family or a friend. I am sure they worry about you."

Sascha had started shaking like a leaf again and Domi thought it was because of the cold. His skin was white the cold biting at it ruthlessly.

"My brother", Sascha whispered barely audible.

"Sorry I didn't quiet understand that."

"My brother. I want to go to my brother. I want to see him please. I miss him. I miss him so much."

Rafa was yelling behind him but Domi didn't react. Sascha had hid his face in his hands again and was crying, his shoulders shaking. Domi dared to lift his hand and place it on the others shoulder. Sascha flinched and stiffened. Fuck maybe he should have asked for permission first.

"Whats your brothers name ?? We can call him. He can pick you up."

"Mischa… He doesn't live here though. I don't think he can come. I miss him so much."

Sascha had turned his head, the hair in his neck being flung away by a gust of cold wind. Domi froze on the spot. Saschas neck was littered with bruises. There were imprints of someones hand. Someone had hurt him. Domis blood froze in his veins.

"Sascha", Domi began gently, "Did Mischa hurt you ??"

Sascha cried out a strangled hurt noise leaving his throat. Tears running down his face.

"Mischa would never. He would never hurt me. Never. He always protected me. He would never."

Sascha was whimpering. He was like a helpless puppy. 

"Someone hurt you Sasch."

"I can't tell you. I can't he will…"

"Who will what ??"

Sascha shook his head. Rafa was urging him to leave the bridge. Domi had to get Sascha out of here. 

"Sasch do you want to come with me ?? The car is warm. I have some warm chocolate."

"Promise me you won't bring me back there. Promise me Domi please. I don't want to go back. I want to see Mischa. Please I want to see Mischa."

Domi nodded. A hand was rubbing Saschas back in comfort. 

"Take your time it's ok. Here have my jacket. You are so cold."

Domi unzipped his jacket and drapped it over Saschas shoulders. 

"You won't bring me back there. Promise. Right ??"

Domi needed verbal confirmation.

"Where shouldn't I bring you Sasch. Please you have to tell me."

"My dads", Sascha whispered clutching Domis jacket around his shoulders. Domi nodded. His priority was to get Sascha off this damn bridge first. The blond looked at the water beneath him like it had been a long lost friend.

"Sasch ??"

Sascha snapped out of it and looked at Domi. The Austrian held out his hand. For a moment Domi thought that Sascha was going to jump but then he took Domis hand and they carefully made their way to Rafa. 

"Whats your dads name, Sasch ??"

Sascha eyes widened in fear. Domi had opened the door to their car and had handed the blond a mug of chocolate he had promised. 

"You won't bring me back there, right ?? You promised Domi. You promised please."

Domi crouched down in front of Sascha. His hand on the others knee.

"Hey, hey, hey look at me. I won't bring you back there. Sorry how old are you ??"

"22."

Domi turned towards Rafa who nodded.

"Your dads name Sasch. Please."

"Alexander Zverev sr.", Sascha whimpered hollow.

Domi nodded. Rafa was calling Roger who found nothing on Alexander Zverev sr. However he gave them an address. Before Rafa got in the car, Domi stopped him.

"I think Senior hurt Sascha. He had bruises all over his neck. Plus there are scars all over his arms. We have to be careful."

Rafa nodded. Rage boiling inside of him. Who would hurt their own child like that ?? Sascha remained silent. His face pressed against the glass, Domi glancing at him occasionally. 

"I want to go to Mischa", he whimpered. 

"I am sure we can bring you to Mischa soon Sascha."

The car came to a stop in front of a ragged looking house. Even the grass and greenlife before it were dead and grey. Rafa had called Roger for some potential backup. If this guy had hurt Sascha it was more than probable that he was armed and dangerous. 

"I want to see Mischa."

Maybe Mischa was still inside with Saschas father. If so they had to get him out of there. Fast. Rafa had exited their car but when Domi wanted to follow him a hand on his arm made him stop. Sascha looking at him in fear. His eyes huge like a teddy bear. Rafa nodded at him to stay but Domi felt uneasy letting his surrogate father go inside alone. He needed to help him. 

The knocked on the door and waited. There were no noises inside. Rafa looked at Domi who just nodded and both of them grabbing their guns. Domi breathed out through his nose. Before they could move the door was opened and the rifle of a gun was pointed in their faces and both of them ducked. 

"Dominic stay back."

Dominic did as he was told and hid behind the door.

"What do you want ??", the voice growled out.

"I just want to talk to you about your son."

Zverev sr. laughed out loud.

"I thought Sascha killed himself that useless piece of shit."

"What about Mischa then ??", Rafa questioned.

"Mikhail ??" Zverev sr. snorted and laughed. It seemed as if he was drunk.

"I will show you where Mikhail is."

Domis blood froze in his veins when he saw that Zverev sr. was pointing to the ground. 

"I killed that little fucker. He wanted to prevent me from killing that little faggot."

Now everything made sense. Saschas hollow eyes. Him saying that he wanted to go to Mischa. Oh God. He had seen his father kill his brother who had just tried to protect him. Oh God. Domi had the urge to throw up. 

Oh God. 

Domi looked to the car. Tears were running down his cheeks. He shook his head when Zverev sr. roared and attacked Rafa. In the distance there was the faint noise of a police siren. Reinforcements. Thank God. With a skilled movement of his arm, Rafa pushed Zverev sr. into the ground. The other squirming. 

"You are arrested for murder and domestic violence."

Zverev sr. was roaring in anger when Roger appeared. He nodded at Domi who in return waited until he went to their own car to see Sascha. 

I want to go to Mischa…

After Roger had disappeared with Zverev sr. Domi opened the cardoor. Sascha looking at him with huge puppy eyes.

"I want to go to Mischa. Please."

Domi not knowing what to do just hugged him. The house was in such a bad shape that Sascha couldn't live there. If Zverev sr. had killed Mischa then…

"Where is your mother Sasch ??"

"Dead. I want to go to Mischa."

Rafa looked at him and squeezed his shoulder. 

"You can come with me for now if you want ??"

Sascha looked up from his chest. At first he didn't say a thing. Then he just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sascha finally opens up to Domi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very slight mentions of incest. Don't like don't read. Thanks.

Rafa was about to call forensics so the could get hold of Mischas corpse when Domi stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"No now. I don't want him to see it. You can call them when we leave, please."

Rafa nodded. Fine Domi had a point. Sascha was looking at his feet, Domis jacket still clutched around his shoulders. His gaze fixed on the ground. With a heavy sigh the Austrian approached him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Lövik… He has to be here somewhere. Please. Can we search for him, please."

Domi met Rafas eyes from the other end of the car. The older one squeezed his eyes shut in defeat and nodded. After Sascha had described what the dog looked like, Domi searched around the house. He still couldn't believe that Senior had killed his own son. Domi didn't want to think about it but he also knew that he had to ask Sascha what exactly happened. 

A rustling noise made Domi turn around. The bushes behind the house. They looked as dead the the one in front of the house. Dry and crumpled. Domi nearly jumped out of his skin when a black head emerged from it. The dog looked at him and wagged it's tail. Carefully Domi crouched down and held out his hand for the dog to snif. 

The tag around his collar indeed read: Lövik.

Oh thank God at least he could bring the dog back to Sascha. His fur was dry and when Domi touched it he realized that it was sticky. It wasn't dirt or anything. Domis blood froze in his veins when he realized it was blood. Oh God this must have been Mischas blood. 

Oh my God.

Carefully Domi picked Lövik up. He wasn't sure anymore if he should bring him to Sascha. He didn't want to trigger and remind the younger that his brother was dead… 

Rafa met him when he emerged from behind the house.

"Are you sure it's such a good idea to offer him to come to your house. He needs professional help and he is a witness. Remember what I told you. Don't get involved personally. We should drop him off at a hospital and maybe let the city handle it."

"He just lost his brother and he wanted to jump off a damn bridge, Rafa. If no one keeps an eye on him who knows what he will do to himself."

"You are not his babysitter, Dominic. Our work here is done. Remember what they told you at the academy."

"I know I know don't get personally attached to your cases but I think it wouldn't do him good to be alone. Just for a few days until we may find some relatives. Maybe he will talk to me."

Rafa sighed and with a shake of his head nodded. His son was too nice for this world. Maybe becoming a policeman had been the wrong profession for him afterall. 

"Remember he is your responsibility from now on. You are responsible for what he does."

Domi nodded. He was aware. Sascha looked up from his hands when Domi approached him, Lövik in his arms. The black dog jumped out of his arm to run to his master. Wagging his tail and crying out until Sascha picked him up and hugged him to his chest. Looking up from the ball of fur, Saschas eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for finding him. It means so much to me."

Domi just nodded. Sighing softly.

He watched as Sascha buried his face in the dogs fur and then all three or rather four of them were on the road again. Sascha had fallen asleep on the backseat, Lövik in his lap, Domi observing him from the mirror from time to time to make sure he was ok but also to avoid Rafas eyes who sideglanced him. They would crash at this point.

"If you decide on something there is usually no stopping you. I think you get that from me. I just don't want you to get hurt, Domi."

The Austrian looked out of the window essentially ignoring Rafa. He didn't want to talk about it. He thought of Moritz. He would be enraged if someone would have left him on the streets like that. Rafa was right, Sascha was his responsibility. Even though he hadn't known Mischa, Domi felt that he owed it to him. He had given his life to protect his little brother. Had made sure Saschas life wouldn't be wasted. 

Domi would make sure to not let his death have been in vein. 

Suddenly he had the urge to call Moritz. Hear his voice. Ask him if he was ok. Domi blinked away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He had to be the strong one now. 

Maybe Rafa was right. Maybe this job was not for him…

The sun had started to set when Rafa parked the car in front of Domis appartment. The Spaniard would meet up with Roger to consult the procedures regarding Zverev sr. Domi didn't need to be there for that. Before Domi exited the car, Rafa stopped him by grabbing his arm. He understood that his son was irriated with his behaviour. Angry even.

"I am proud of you for what you have done today."

Domi nodded and without looking back at Rafa he exited the car and woke Sascha. 

"Where are we ??"

"My apartment. Come you will stay with me for a few days."

Sascha followed him wordlessly. 

Domi unlocked the door and switched on the light.

"Sorry for the mess. I haven't had time to clean up."

Sascha was standing in the doorway, Lövik in his arms. He looked confused and disoriented. Of course he looked like that. He had seen his own father murder his brother. Who wouldn't look like that ??

"Are you hungry ?? We can order takeout if you want to."

Sascha shook his head. 

"Can I take a shower ?? Please."

Domi nodded. Thats when he noticed that Saschas clothes were bloody. Mischas blood. The Austrian tried not to gag as he lead Sascha to the bathroom. 

"I'll leave your clothes in front of the door. I hope they will fit."

Domi left Sascha on his own which he should have realized sooner was a mistake. He had wanted to jump off a damn bridge. Domi had been on his way to the kitchen when he turned around and sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom. The doorknob not moving. Of course Sascha had locked himself in the bathroom.

Fuck.

"Sascha ?? SASCHA. Don't do anything stupid you hear me. SASCHA ??"

Domi threw his whole body against the door. He would break his damn arm at this point which didn't matter. Nothing mattered except Sascha. He could hear Sascha cry from inside. 

"Sascha please. Mischa wouldn't have wanted that. He wanted you to live. Thats why he did what he did. He protected you."

"It's my fault…", he heard Sascha small voice from inside. The shower was still running and Domi stopped trying to kick the door open for a moment. 

"It's my fault Mischa is dead. If I wouldn't have convinced him… If…" Sascha was sobbing.

"Please open the door Sasch…"

Domi waited. Prayed that Sascha wouldn't do anything stupid. The door unlocked with a click, Domi pushing it open immediately. Sascha was standing in the middle of the room. Soaking wet and shivering, a razorblade from one of his shaving razors in hand. 

"I am sorry. I am sorry for causing you trouble. You are so kind to me. I am sorry. I just want to go to Mischa. Please. Why won't you let me go ??"

The razor fell to the floor with a clutter and Domi gathered Saschas shivering form into his arms. Rubbing his back in comfort. The Germans sobs sending shivers through his body. Still Domi held on to him.

"Shh it's ok." It wasn't ok. Nothing about this was ok. This shouldn't have happened but it happened and the only thing Domi could do was trying to give some kind of comfort.

"I am really tired. I want to sleep..."

Domi knew what the meant. Sascha wanted to die. 

Still rubbing his back in comfort Domi brought Sascha to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. Lövik curling beside his master and licking his face in comfort.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid while I am downstairs for a second please."

Sascha nodded his face pressed into Löviks fur. For both their sakes Domi hoped that he would stay true to his word. Domi disposed of everything that had a sharp edge. The razors were flushed down the toilet. Pressing his face against the doorframe, Domi sighed. 

Originally he had thought Sascha had fallen asleep but the blond lifted his head when Domi walked through the door.

"I am going to be downstairs on the couch if you need me. Or I can stay up with you if you want that. Just please don't do anything stupid. Wake me up instead. Talk to me. Just don't do anything stupid, yeah ??"

Domi had turned around to go downstairs when Saschas voice broke the silence. Small and hurt.

"Can you stay ?? I don't want to be alone, please."

Domi nodded and went to lay on the other side of the bed, facing Sascha whos eyes were filling with tears again. Gently Domi reached out to wipe them away. 

"Can you… ??"

Domi looked up in question.

"Can you stroke my hair ?? Please. Mischa would always do that when I couldn't sleep. It helped."

Without hesitation Domi reached Saschas neck and began to stroke his hair, watching as tears fell from the others eyes.

"Thank you", he whispered, "you are so kind. Like Mischa."

Domi had no idea how long he stroked Saschas hair but after a while the younger fell asleep and without extracting his hand from the blond hair, Domi fell alseep too. He woke up with Sascha face pressed into his chest. 

Without making a noise Domi rolled out of bed to make breakfast. He had been prepared for Sascha to wake up screaming at night from having a nightmare if he was honest. Maybe his brain needed to process what had happened. Domi was about to crack some eggs in a pan when Sascha screamed from upstairs. The egg was thrown on the counter carelessly, splitting and dripping on the floor but Domi had already sprinted upstairs.

With panic in his eyes he yanked the door open. Sascha was crying. Holding Lövik against his chest tightly. Upon seeing Domi his eyes widened.

"I thought. I thought", he whimpered, "I thought you left too. I am sorry. I am sorry please."

Domi approached him cautiously like he would approach a wounded animal and cupped Saschas cheek.

"It's ok. I am here. Sorry I scared you. I was just making some breakfast."

"I want to go to Mischa."

Domis blood froze in his veins. He sighed sadly. 

"I am sure Mischa wouldn't have wanted that."

"It's my fault he is dead. My fault. I convinced him…"

The Austrian tilted his head in confusion.

"I can't tell you. Mischa said no one was supposed to know. He said if someone knew we would be dead. He promised he would always protect me… He said nothing bad would happen to me… I want to go to Mischa please… Why do you keep me here ??"

Domi wanted to ask what had happened. Why senior had killed his oldest son but he also didn't want Sascha to hurt further. Saschas wellbeing was more important than the truth right now.

Sascha would talk when he was ready. Or not. To Domi it didn't matter he just didn't want Sascha to give up.

"Your dad doesn't like me…"

With sadness in his eyes Domi looked up. 

"He just doesn't want me to hurt. Don't worry about him please. You can stay as long as you need really."

Months passed and Sascha got better. A little bit at least. He had started eating again. Slowly. Domi was doing his best with caring for Sascha and managing his job. To say that Rafa wasn't too happy about it was an understatement.

"He is living off your pocket now. You said a few days Dominic. Not months."

Domi loved Rafa. He really loved him but sometimes his father could be stubborn.

"You can't save him Dominic. I don't want you to get hurt."

Domi shook his head.

"You told me years ago that I was supposed to die too when you found me. You told me that people said you can't save me. And here we are 26 years later and I am alive. Thanks to you. Thanks to your love and I have the chance to give someone else a chance to live. Believe in me. Believe that I can save Sascha like you saved me. Believe."

Rafa looked at him. His eyes wide and his mouth open like a fish. Guilt crossing over his face.

"Dominic I…"

"It's ok. I understand your concerns and worries. You are just trying to be a good dad and you have always been."

Domi found Sascha on their bed. Lövik in his lap. He looked up when the Austrian stood in the doorway. Over the past months Domi had tried to find any living relatives. 

"I think I am ready."

Domi looked up in question.

"I think I am ready to tell you what happened to Mischa."

The past months hadn't been easy. Sascha had woken up, screaming from nightmares. Crying in Domis chest for hours while the older one talked to him. Rubbing his back in comfort. It was during those hours when the demons came crawling back and nestled in Saschas heart.

After those nightmares he would always say that he wanted to go to Mischa. 

Domi sat down on the bed keeping a significant space between himself and Sascha, who had his gaze fixed in his lap where Lövik lay and was licking his masters hand in comfort. Hesitantly Domi reached out to grab Sascha hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. The younger smiled at him briefly before his face fell again. 

"You will tell me to leave after this and I will. I have caused you enough troubles."

Domi was about to open his mouth to say something when Sascha shook his head. 

"My father killed Mischa because… because…"

Sascha cut off and tried to surpress a sob. 

"I started everything. It's my fault. I convinced Mischa. I didn't leave him alone about it… He gave in someday. It felt nice being with him. I knew he would never hurt me but then I got careless… My father our father he discovered us. He saw what we did… Mischa promised he would be ok. He told me to run. I hid behind the house. My father was yelling at him and then… then he grabbed the shovel. I heard that disgusting noise and I threw up. When my father left I went inside again. Mischa… Mischa was…"

Sascha cut off and Domi gathered him in his arms. Stroking his back. Sascha face tucked in his neck. 

"I am a monster. It's my fault he is dead."

Domi shook his head. The only monster here had been senior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Domi has bad days sometimes.

Domi had woken up with Sascha curled up against his chest. A hand gripping his wrist as if he would disappear any moment. Gently the Austrian brushed some strands of hair from Saschas forehead. He had the urge to place a kiss against it but he decided that it wasn't the right thing to do. Sascha was still hurting and grieving. It wouldn't be fair to take advantage of that.

With that Domi prepared himself for the day. Claws clattering on the wooden floor making him look up. Lövik was wagging his tail happily and Domi filled his bowl with food while preparing himself a coffee. Staring out of the window. 

Whenever he wasn't home Sascha would try to distract himself with various things. Drawing. Caring for Lövik. Tidying up the house. Domi had found him scrubbing the floor once when he had come home. Sascha insisted that it kept his mind off things and Domi had just nodded tiredly. He knew that Sascha was trying to give something back. 

They hadn't talked about Mischa anymore although there were days where Sascha would relapse and be a crying mess. Whimpering that he wanted to go to Mischa in Domis chest. Those days were the most difficult, Sascha was doing good. He was doing better and thats what counted. 

"Domi."

Domi smiled and Lövik had already run to his master and demanded to be picked up, wagging his tail furiously. The dog had been a blessing. Keeping Sascha sane and Domi thanked whoever had lead him to the creature. Before Domi could reply he frowned and fished his ringing phone out of his pocket.

Rafa.

"Yes Rafa ?? I am on my way."

Domi turned around to face Sascha, giving him an apologetic look.

"I am sorry I have to leave."

Before Domi reached the door, Sascha had grabbed his wrist and squeezed it. Leaning in and making Domi freeze. A kiss was pressed against his forehead.

"Be careful, Domi."

The faint pink sheet on Domis cheeks couldn't be hidden and he nodded before leaving the house. Taking a breath to calm his beating heart. He didn't want to take advantage of Sascha but on the other hand Sascha had initiated it. Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts Domi made his way to Rafa. 

"What do we have ??"

Rafa remained silent for a while.

"Rafa ?? What do we have ??"

"Maybe I shouldn't have called you Dominic. I should have gotten someone else for this."

"What do we have ??", Domi pressed. He didn't understand what Rafa was saying.

Rafa remained silent for a little while. Gripping the steering wheel as if his life depended on it. Domi sideglancing him with worry.

"Someone wants to jump off a bridge again."

With a thud Domis head hit the car window. He sighed but told Rafa to drive. Fast. The sirens howled again. It had been about a year Sascha was living with Domi now. Like the last time there were bystanders taking pictures and filming stuff. People never learned did they ?? Why would someone do something like that. 

Couldn't they just help ??

"I'll take care of him you take care of the bystanders."

Without waiting for Rafas confirmation Domi had made his way over the railing. Carefully Domi sat down next to the guy. God why were all of them so young ?? 

"Hey", he said gently.

The guy flinched hard but didn't look at him. Domi had to think of Sascha at home. He shivered uncomfortably at the thought. If he had saved Sascha he was sure he could save this guy too. It was just a matter or patience. 

"Fuck off leave me alone."

"You don't want to do this. You are just hurt. Please talk to me."

"Leave me alone what do you know. You are just here for your 5 minutes of fame like all the others. You don't want to help me."

"I do believe me I do. My name is Domi. Do you want to tell me yours."

The guy got up and waved his arms in the air, Domi looking at him alert and worried. The wind was bad.

"Please sit down again. Please just tell me your name."

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE. YOU DON'T CARE. NO ONE CARES. No one. I just want to die."

Domi shook his head. He had seen the progress Sascha had made. It would be difficult but it was possible. It was possible to keep the demons at bay.

"Please don't give up. Don't let them win."

The guy laughed and cried at the same time.

"Please just tell me your name so I can help you."

The guy sobbed and sniffled. Wiping his nose with his arm. 

"My name is Stefanos."

Domi nodded. Good. Very good. He just wanted to help him like he had helped Sascha. Domi scooted closer. Snailpace. He had to be very careful here. The guy looked at him spooked. His eyes wide in fear.

"I told you not to come closer", he growled, "I am going to jump."

"You don't want to jump. Please believe me you don't want to. Just come back with me. Can I call anyone for you. Parents or friends ?? I am sure they worry about you."

"No one cares. And neither do you. I understand you are trying to do your job. I am sorry. Please tell my parents I love them."

Before Domi could react, Stefanos had let himself fall. The Austrian watching horrified as the body hit the water beneath them. Tears pooled in his eyes. Fuck. He should have done something. This could have been Sascha but it hadn't been Sascha. Squeezing his eyes shut Domi tried to breath. Blocking out the commotion behind him, he made his way back to Rafa slowly. 

Not daring to look up at this father. Rafa took him into his arms. Running a hand through his hair as Domi cried in his shoulder.

"You did what you could hijo. You can't save everyone. This is how our job is made off. Sometimes we lose. I will bring you home to Sascha. I am sorry you couldn't help him…"

Domi nodded against his chest. His shoulders slumping.

"I want you to go home. Your day is done. I will tell his parents…"

Domi sat in front of his house for God knows how long. Not daring to go inside. He knew that Rafa was right. He couldn't save everyone he had still tried though. With a sigh Domi unlocked the door. Lövik demanding immediate attention and running around between his legs. For a split second Domi smiled and scratched the dog behind his ear gratefully.

"Domi…"

The Austrian just wants to go to bed. He was tired. Sascha hugged him to his chest like Rafa had done. Holding him tight. Pressing a kiss against the side of his head in comfort while Domi cried in his chest. Maybe this job was really not something for him. Gently Sascha tipped Domis chin upwards to make him look at him. 

"You tried everything you could and I am proud of you. I am alive because of you and after the inital struggles I am so grateful for what you are doing for me. Daily. You keep saving me every day. From my demons and from myself. I can't thank you enough for that. I know Mischa wherever he might be is thankful."

Sascha kissed his forehead again and Domi broke. 

He knew he couldn't save everyone this didn't mean that he couldn't try. 

"You are the reason I want to continue living you know."

Domis eyes widened. Sascha had pressed theit foreheads together. Their breath mingling. Domi couldn't surpress a sob. And then they were kissing. Just like that. Domi had thought about it but he had never wanted to push Sascha, not in the fragile state he had been in. They were both panting after the kiss ended. Saschas flat palm laying on Domis chest. 

"Thank you for helping me everyday."

They hugged. Domi crying in Saschas shoulder. Lövik running around in circles and barking. 

Even after bad days, good ones would follow. Domi still felt guilty for not having been able to save Stefanos. Rafa was trying to convince him it hadn't been his fault. In the back of his head, Domi knew that. He couldn't save everyone. It was what it was. 

His relationship with Sascha continued to grow. Almost like a small flower. It was delicate and fragile. Especially when Sascha would have one of his depression episodes. Domi tried his best to stay by his side. To heal him with his love. No one had said that it would be easy. It wasn't easy but Sascha was a fighter. He was fighting for himself and for Mischa. 

"Ich liebe dich, Domi."

They kept eachother alive. Sascha keeping the horrors of Domis job away and Domi rescuing Sascha from his demons. It was a constant daily fight but who said that their love wouldn't be able to win. It were the small achievements that counted. Step by step. Day by day. 

One day when they were laying in bed together, wrapped in blankets Lövik at their feet a squeaky toy in his mouth, Sascha looked at Domi and said:

I want to go to Mischa.

Immediately Domis blood froze in his veins. It had been a while Sascha had even uttered that sentence. Sascha had already gotten up from the bed and Domi followed him almost immediately. He watched as Sascha got dressed and grabbed Löviks leash. Worriedly but without saying a word, Domi followed his boyfriend.

When he realized where they were going his shoulders slumped in relief.

The graveyard. 

Sascha halted in front of Mischas tombstone and stroked the marble almost lovingly breathing out a soft:

"Hey Meesh. I missed you. I still miss you so much. This is Domi. He saved me I am sure you would have liked him."

Domi swallowed hard and squeezed Saschas shoulder in comfort as his boyfriend cried. Him and Rafa had managed to find some living "relatives" people Sascha considered family.

Marcelo Melo and Lukasz Kubot. Sascha would meet them the next day. 

They spend a few hours at Mischas grave. Sascha crying and whimpering. This was also part of the healing process. Letting go. Grieving. Crying. Domi would be with Sascha for as long as the other wanted him too. Sascha kissed the cold tomb and grabbed Domis hand as they were leaving.

"I love Marcelo and Kubi but I want to stay here with you. I am happy. You make me happy. Thank you for stopping me that day. I don't deserve your love."

Domi kissed him gently.

"Of course you do. You deserve the world."

A gust of wind passed them. Making both of them shiver. 

It looked like Mischa approved.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used by lunasenzanotte
> 
> You want to jump off a bridge and I am the policeman trying to talk you out of it.


End file.
